Civilization V
Sid Meier's Civilization V is a turn-based strategy game released on September 21, 2010. Civilizations and leaders Units In Civilization V, you can have only one unit of each type (Military/Air/Economic) per hex. For example, you cannot have a cavalry and an archer on one tile. This also includes cities. Units move 2 hexes (cavalry units move 4) during combat as a base and are no longer destroyed if they lose a battle. You will be able to swap a unit out with one next to it during battle. Units will take longer to produce than in previous civilizations and as well as this they have upkeep costs associated with them potentially reducing the number of units you can maintain at one time. The upkeep costs become more expensive the further you are into the game. There are no longer troop transports. Instead, units instantly transform into makeshift floating transports. See also: List of units in Civ5 City states One new concept in the game is the city state - small cities/civs that don't want to win the game. However, they can expand their territory and acquire the same resources as any player could. They provide economic and diplomatic bonuses if you are a friend of them. If you are hostile toward a city state, other civilizations (friend of the city states) will become hostile towards you. City states: Singapore; Seoul; Rio de Janeiro; Helsinki; Oslo; Copenhagen; Geneva; Genoa; Budapest; Florence; Tyre; Kuala Lumpur; Hanoi; Lhasa; Venice; Edinburgh; Ragusa; Stockholm; Sidon; Dublin; Vienna; Cape Town; Brussels, Bucharest and Quebec City. Terrains .]] ;Plain terrains :Grassland, Marsh, Plains and Desert. ;Cold terrains :Snow and Tundra ;High terrains :Mountains (only helicopters can pass through mountains) and hills (hills provide more defence and negate the effect of obstacles such as trees for ranged based units) ;Water terrains :Coast, Ocean, Lakes and Rivers (Rivers affect those attacking across it and use up all movement points) ;Forest/Jungles :There are going to be several types of Forest/Jungles representing the four major land masses of Europe, Asia, Africa & America. Wounded units can hide and recover in trees/forests. Civilization V will also include Natural Wonders which are automatically placed around the map. These wonders provide happiness bonuses to any civilization that discovers them. Some of these natural wonders are: Old Faithful, Mount Fuji, Krakatoa, and the Great Barrier Reef. They also give additional bonuses to production and gold income when cities are founded near them or cover them with their territory. Resources There are three types of resources: strategic resources, luxury resources and bonus resources. If you have more than 1 luxury resource, you can trade the excess with other factions. However, the same does not hold true for strategic resources. A single iron deposit, for example, will yield between 1 and 6 iron resources. This lets you build up to 6 units that need 1 iron resource (less if they require more than 1) e.g the Swordsman. Therefore taking many strategic resources is a must to support large armies. Improvements & Buildings Civilization V comes with 54 buildings, 41 wonders and 17 improvements. The number of unique buildings is included in the building count. Note that not every civ has an unique building: some have two unique units instead. Wonders come in the form of world wonders, national wonders and projects, just like in Civilization IV. The concept of tile improvements has been modified slightly: in addition to workers and work boats, the great people can now construct special improvements (or "bulb") too. Great people's special tile improvements replace any improvements already built on them. Roads can go through these special improvements, and they automatically hook up any strategic resources on those tiles. *great engineers can build a manufactory which boost a tile's production. *great scientists can build an academy which will give the tile a science income boost. *great artists can build a monument which will give the tile a culture income. *great generals can build a citadel which will give any military unit stationed on them a large defense bonus. The building of these special improvements will consume the great person, eliminating them from the game. Technologies and Research Civilization V comes with 74 technologies divided into seven eras, from ancient era to future era. Technology trading has been removed, instead with a gold down-payment two civilizations can create a joint research project that gives both civilizations research points at the end of the agreement. These are called research agreements. Although technology trading has been removed, a new feature was added: making a research pact. Two civilizations at peace can form one for an initial investment in gold, and will provide the two civilizations with a research points boost after a set amount of turns as long as the two civilizations are at peace. The amount of the research points equals half the median value of costs between the technologies available for this particular civilization. The amount of the research points could be increased with wonders and social policies. However, this can be used simply to make the other civilization spend money before declaring war. Even the AI is known to use this. Social Policies In Civilization V there is an ability to adopt social policies at the expense of earned culture. There are ten separate trees of social policies, and filling out five of the ten rewards the player with Cultural victory. Instead of switching one policy with another, some policies build on others. Each policy has its own bonuses, such as starting a Golden Age. Victory Conditions Once again, there are many ways to achieve victory other than military conquest. You can win by focusing mainly on scientific research and be the first to assemble a space ship. Diplomatic victory requires help from other civilizations and city-states in the United Nations. Cultural victory now requires to complete five out of ten of the social policy "trees" and completing the Utopia Project. Obviously, World Domination an option, but the victory condition has been simplified compared to the other games. Rather than completely destroying the other civilizations, the last player who remains in control of their original capital wins. You can also win by having the highest score at the year 2050 AD. Scenarios Civilization V has multiple scenarios to download *Rise of the Mongols *Conquest of the New World *Paradise Found *1066: Year of Viking Destiny Achievements The Steam version of the game comes with over a hundred achievements, ranging in scope from "Discover an ancient ruin" to "Beat the game on the Deity difficulty level". They are listed on a separate page, along with explanations of the myriad of references to other works that are included in the achievement names... and there are many. Images You can see a lot of Civilization V images on http://ve3d.ign.com/images/game/62125/PC/Sid-Meiers-Civilization-V Previews *Strategy Informer Preview - By Joe Robinson, 9 August 2010 *Ars Technica's "The city-states in your pocket: first look at Civilization V" - By Casey Johnston, around 12 Sep 2010 Reviews See also *Home page of former separate /Civilization V Wiki/. External links *Official website *CivLegacy.com *CivFanatics Category:Civilization V